Breakfast Time, Team Rocket Style
by Dorien Cousland
Summary: Team Rocket is getting ready for another day of pikachu hunting when James realizes that there's no food for breakfast. A short one-shot.


**AN: Just a short Team Rocket one-shot I was going to use as the Prologue to "Jessiebelle's Final Revenge." But I realized it had nothing to do with my other story at all. So enjoy!**

The sun shone brightly through the trees on another beautiful summer day in Pokeland. It was already a little past noon when Jessie of Team Rocket struggled to wake up from her deep slumber. They had been camping out yet again while chasing the twerp trio. Yesterday had been another unsuccessful plot to catch pikachu that involved a net, James in drag, and a bottle of ketchup. Needless to say it wasn't a pleasant experience for anyone.

After about five more minutes of beauty sleep, Jessie finally sat up, rubbed her eyes, and tried roll out of her sleeping bag.

"Ugh… James, wake up…" She tossed one of her thigh length boots at her partner in crime, James. He was still wrapped up in his dark blue sleeping bag. The boot hit him right in the head.

"Ouch! Jessie, what was that for!?" James sprung out of bed, rubbing a growing lump on his head.

"Quiet, James. We have work to do, and it's half past noon already! Now go get breakfast ready while I put on my make-up," Jessie said as she dug around in her huge make- up bag. James watched in silent awe as she proceeded to empty six cans of hair spray into her hair. Only when it was stiff as a rock did she move on to her face. This whole process would usually take about half an hour.

Suddenly Jessie whacked James across the head with her fan. "What are you gawking at? Now go get some food!" James walked away, pouting. He knew better than to argue with Jessie in the morning. He headed over to where Meowth was sleeping and poked him with a stick.

"Meowth, wake up! Meowth!" James continued to poke Meowth until he suddenly yowled and raced out of bed.

"YEOW! Whadd'ya do dat for? Yous poked me in da eye!" Meowth yelled at James.

"Sorry Meowth, but you wouldn't wake up. We have to get ready," James said. Meowth tried to crawl back into his sleeping bag, but James caught him by the tail. "Meowth, I need your help. Where is all the food?" Meowth finally stopped struggling and let James pull him out by the tail. Meowth was smiling and trying to hold back laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" James asked loudly. Meowth boke into laughter and didn't stop until he finally said, "We gots no food. Have fun tellin' _dat_ to Jessie! Ha ha ha!"

Uh oh. Jessie hated not having food. How was he going to tell her? James covered Meowth's mouth and turned around to look at Jessie. She was still doing her make-up. That was a good sign. She wouldn't want to eat until she was done.

Okay. James figured he had about five minutes left until melt down. He looked around the camp for anything that might help. There were some pots and pans, their sleeping bags, a fire pit left over from last night, his bottle caps, Jessie's make-up, and some other things that were no help whatsoever. No food anywhere.

"Meowth, what are we gonna do? There's no food anywhere!" James was starting to panic. He looked at Jessie again. She raised a single eyebrow at him and glared reproachfully. James just waved at her and turned back around.

"I already _told_ ya dere's no food! Now you'd betta tell Jessie while she's still distracted wit her make- up," Meowth said to James. James stood up slowly. Meowth was right. Better sooner than later, he figured. James walked up to Jessie and tapped her shoulder.

"What, James?" Jessie said without turning around. She didn't sound too upset. That was good. Well, better just get it over with, James figured.

"Uh… Jessie, we- I mean, I can't make breakfast because… I- well," Jessie turned around to face James. He jumped back suddenly, covering his face.

"_What_, James?" She was starting to get upset. This was going from bad to worse.

"Well, Jessie," James took a deep breath. "We're- out of food." He cringed and closed his eyes. Here it comes.

"I thought we might be. We'll just stop in town to get something to eat then," Jessie said, and walked away without another word. James, bewildered, turned to face Meowth who was rolling on the ground, laughing. Jessie gave Meowth a kick and started to clean up the sleeping bags.

"Women," James said, shaking his head, and joined Jessie in picking up the camp without another word.


End file.
